Hiei's Bithday
by Harkura
Summary: After finding out from Botan when Yukina's birthday was Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara decide to throw Hiei a Birthday party. Find out who got invited to the party, what Hiei's friends got him for his birthday, and see what KIND of cake Yusuke has gotten


Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Keiko were gathered at Yusuke's house, when Botan suddenly ran in. Everyone looked at her confused, she looked extremely happy about something.

"What's up, Botan?" asked Keiko.

"Guess what I found out from Yukina!" exclaimed Botan sounding excited.

"What?" asked Yusuke looking up from his video game.

"Her birthday is the day after tomorrow, which means," Botan trailed off giving Yusuke a look.

Yusuke smirked, "Which means it's Hiei's birthday too."

They had all found out a while ago that Hiei was Yukina's brother, even Yukina knew now.

"We simply must throw them a party!" exclaimed Botan.

"I have an idea," said Yusuke slowly.

"What?" asked Keiko sounding curious.

"How about you girls throw Yukina a party and us guys will through Hiei one?" suggested Yusuke with a mischievous grin, which only Kurama noticed.

"It sounds good to me," said Keiko smiling.

"Me too," agreed Botan, "Keiko-chan, let's go and plan Yukina's party right now! We'll need tomorrow to shop!"

"Okay," said Keiko as Botan dragged her out of Yusuke's apartment. Both girls called their goodbyes when they were walking out the door.

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke looked confused, "Why are we planning their parties separate? They know that they're related now."

Kurama smiled a demonic like smile, "I bet you have something planned Yusuke."

Yusuke returned Kurama's smile, he also taking a noticeable demonic twinge, partially thanks to his recently discovered demon side, "I do…"

"May we know what it is?" asked Kurama innocently, though the fox's expression betrayed his tone of voice.

Yusuke nodded and told Kurama and Kuwabara about his plan, they were going to throw Hiei a surprise party and get him a very special cake.

"We just need to make sure that Hiei comes, which will be difficult even if we did tell him we were going to throw him a birthday party," said Yusuke taking on a more serious tone and expression.

"Don't worry about it Yusuke, I think I know how to get him here," said Kurama still keeping his smirk.

Yusuke looked at Kurama wondering what the red head was planning, "Good."

The next day Kurama found Hiei in the forest after school. He walked over to him smiling slightly, wondering how Hiei would react when he eventually found out about his birthday party. Hiei gave him a weird look as he approached.

"Hello, Hiei, how are you?" asked Kurama, figuring what the answer would be.

"What do you think, fox, I'm stuck in this human city, again," stated Hiei giving the red head a glare. Hiei had gotten in trouble with spirit world again and Enma put him back on probation, that was probably the lightest sentence in spirit world, but for Hiei is was the worst.

"You're cheerful today," said Kurama sarcastically.

"Be careful, Kurama," warned Hiei getting slightly angry.

Kurama waved Hiei off, "Yes…Yes, I know." He had already heard all of Hiei's threats a thousand times before.

"Is there a reason why you've come to bother me?" asked Hiei sounding annoyed.

"Yes…"

Hiei gave Kurama a look, "Well, what is it?"

Kurama hadn't actually come up with a plan before hand, which was unlike him, so he did some quick thinking, "Well, we having this thing at Yusuke's."

"Which is?" Hiei still sounded extremely annoyed.

"A fighting competition," explained Kurama, "It's not large, but we're still hoping you can join us."

Hiei thought for a moment, a fighting competition did sound appealing but, "How does that work? Doesn't Yusuke live in an apartment? There would no way he could hold a fighting competition."

"It's a no power competition, and we're using this big field behind his building," said Kurama.

"Really," stated Hiei, he sounded interested.

Kurama nodded, "Will you come?"

"I never back down from a challenge, you of all people should know that by now," said Hiei giving Kurama a look for making him stating the obvious.

_'Oh, but I do,' _thought Kurama as he said, "That's right, I guess I forgot."

"You forgot? You need to stop hanging around Yusuke, your picking up some of his bad habits," said Hiei, not quite believing what Kurama was telling him.

"Don't worry," said Kurama while thinking, _'He's going to kill me when he finds out this has nothing to do with fighting or anything he remotely cares about.'_

"You're hiding something," stated Hiei sounding suspicious.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kurama pretending to sound surprised.

"I can tell…"

Kurama looked confused, which was an honest expression, "You can…How?"

"Your voice," stated Hiei becoming even more suspicious be the second, "Is there something your not telling me?"

Kurama knew that Hiei might not come to Yusuke's if his suspicions were not put to rest, so he did some more quick thinking, "Maybe." he said the word quietly as if he was reluctant to say.

"Kurama."

"Okay," said Kurama giving a little sigh, "Hiei, I love you."

Hiei stared at Kurama opened mouth, completely floored, he had no clue what to say. Kurama started to laugh.

"Hiei, you know I'm just kidding, right?" asked Kurama, trying to mask the little hint on concern that reached his voice when he asked the question.

"Good," snapped Hiei looking away, then he thought, _'How can he joke about something like that?'_

"So you'll be there right?" asked Kurama changing the subject.

"Yes…When is it?" said Hiei still not looking at Kurama.

"Tomorrow."

"What time?" asked Hiei glancing at Kurama, and noting the concerned expression on the red head's face.

The concern did not travel to his voice however, "At 5PM."

"Okay," said Hiei as he disappeared into the forest.

Kurama stood alone in the clearing thinking, _'That was easier then I thought it was going to be.' _He turned an headed towards Yusuke's apartment complex.

At Yusuke's

"So how did it go?" asked Yusuke as Kurama walked in.

"Pretty easily," said Kurama walking over to the table and sitting down next to Yusuke, across form Kuwabara, who had a notepad and was writing down stuff.

"Really?" asked Yusuke, looking surprised.

"Yes…"

"So he's coming then?" asked Kuwabara not looking up from his notebook.

Kurama and Yusuke gave Kuwabara a 'well, duh' look, but Kuwabara wasn't looking at them so he missed it completely.

"Nooo," said Kurama sarcastically.

Kuwabara looked up not catching the sarcasm, he was confused, "Huh?"

"Yes, stupid," said Yusuke giving him a 'well that was a stupid question' look.

"Don't call me stupid," replied Kuwabara, sounding a little angry.

"Then don't act stupid, stupid," stated Yusuke rolling his eyes.

"Since when do I act stupid?" asked Kuwabara, thinking he was smarter then Yusuke because he had already finished prep-school and was going on to medical school, while Yusuke was still in a prep-school.

"Now, for one," said Yusuke leaning back on his chair.

"We could make a whole list of things you did while you were still in middle school," stated Kurama smiling gently.

"Please don't," replied Kuwabara remembering what he was like at a middle schooler.

"We aren't going to, it'll take to long," teased Yusuke, which earned him a glare from Kuwabara.

Kurama decided to change the subject before the situation got out of hand, "So who's all coming to this birthday party of Hiei's?"

"Just a few guys," answered Yusuke.

"Asked who not how many, Yusuke," stated Kurama sounding annoyed.

"Now who's acting stupid?" asked Kuwabara giving Yusuke a look.

Yusuke glared at Kuwabara but didn't retort, instead he answered Kurama's question," Well us, obviously, and Jin, Touya, Mitarai, and Koenma."

"That's it?" inquired Kurama sounding surprised.

"What?" said Yusuke giving Kurama a confused look, "You expected me to invite all of demon world?"

"No."

"Then don't ask those kind of questions," stated Yusuke.

"I just wanted to know," said Kurama shrugging.

"What-ever."

Kuwabara looked at the twosome, "What kind of theme is this birthday party?"

"What is he? Five? We don't need a theme," said Yusuke giving Kuwabara a 'what the hell are you talking about' look.

"Just worry about you own job, Kuwabara," said Kurama giving him a small smile.

"And that's?" asked Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Kurama exchanged looks, "Nothing!"

"Oh…You're mean," stated Kuwabara sound hurt.

"What-ever, Kuwabara," said Yusuke rolling his eyes, "You'll just get in the way." He stuck his tongue out at him. Kuwabara glared at Yusuke getting ready to hurt the former spirit detective.

"Now children…no fighting when we're getting ready for the party," chided Kurama.

"What are you our mother?" asked Yusuke giving Kurama a weird look.

"No…"

"Okay, your weird," stated Kuwabara.

"I'm weird?" asked Kurama sounding shocked.

"Yes, so deal with it," stated Yusuke standing up and walking over to his fridge to get a pop.

"Why do I have to deal with it?" Kurama stared at Yusuke with a completely confused look on his face.

"Because there's no one else," answered Kuwabara rereading his list.

"You…"

Kuwabara looked up, "What?"

"Never mind," replied Kurama giving a little sigh.

Kuwabara looked back at his list, "Okay."

Yusuke turned around with three cans of pop in his hand, "Kuwabara, guess what," Yusuke threw the pop can at Kuwabara's head.

Kuwabara looked up, "What?" Then he saw the can of soda flying at his head, he moved to catch it but failed and it hit him in the forehead.

"Good job, moron," said Yusuke throwing the second can at Kurama who caught it deftly without looking up, "Hey, Kurama."

"Yes."

"You have beer duty," stated Yusuke walking back to the table.

Kurama gave Yusuke a mildly surprised look, "I do?"

Yusuke sat down, "Yep, you're the only one who can by some legally."

"That's right, you two are still twenty," said Kurama.

"We are," replied Yusuke nodding.

"Alright, what I'm supposed to get?" asked Kurama who had never drank alcohol much less buy it.

"The good stuff," answered Yusuke and Kuwabara as if Kurama was supposed to know.

"Which is?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and then started to name off different beers and alcohols. Eventually Kurama told them to stop and right it down. They did and a few minutes later handed Kurama a list of what to get. It was rather long, two pages.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" asked Kurama reading the list.

"Okay fine," said Yusuke taking the list from him. He tore one of the sheets in half and gave the bottom half to Kurama, "Just get that."

"I still think it's excessive," said Kurama taking the list from Yusuke, "Have you even bothered to contact the people who are supposed to come to this little party of yours?"

"Was I supposed to?" asked Yusuke looking confused.

"Do you want them to come?"

"Don't worry about it, I've already contacted them. They're all coming," said Kuwabara checking over his list and making sure that everything was being taken care of.

"Good, at least someone has some responsibility," said Kurama giving Yusuke a pointed look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yusuke.

"It means what it sounds like," replied Kurama.

"Now I'm just confused," stated Yusuke looking at the clock, "It's midnight already, how does that work?"

Kurama shrugged and stood up, "Well, see you two tomorrow.

"Yeah," said Yusuke waving 'goodbye' to Kurama as Kuwabara stood to leave as well.

Kurama and Kuwabara left Yusuke's apartment together, then went their separate ways home.

The Next Day

Hiei appeared at the top of a tree near Yusuke's apartment building, for some reason he was hesitant to get closer. He stood still, watching people walk along the sidewalk for a few minutes before jumping out of the tree and walking across the street to Yusuke's apartment. He used his stealth to get passed a woman who was opening the door to the apartment complex, and a few seconds later he was outside of Yusuke's door.

Hiei stood in front of the door for a few moments before going inside. He looked around noticing it was dark inside. _'What's going on?' _Hiei shut the door making the room pitch black. Suddenly the lights went on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Hiei took a step back, "Holy shit!" He had not been expecting this, an attack from a demon or a psycho maybe, but not this. "How the hell did you find out it was my birthday today?" Hiei glared at everyone in the room waiting for an answer.

"Yukina told Botan and she told us," said Kurama calmly, he was standing next to him and was not surprised at Hiei's anger, "Sorry for lying to you."

"Okay, well I'm leaving," said Hiei, opening the door and turning to leave.

Kurama grabbed Hiei's wrist, "No, your staying."

Hiei tried to wrench his wrist from Kurama's grip, "No, I'm leaving."

Yusuke walked over to the twosome, "Come on, Hiei, your not going to stay for your own birthday party?"

"I don't celebrate my birthday, I thought that it would be obvious to you," stated Hiei giving Yusuke a cold stare.

"Come on, at least stay long enough to open your presents?" said Yusuke looking hopeful.

Hiei nearly started to laugh, "You all bought me presents?"

"Well, it is your birthday," said Jin smiling.

"Yes, well…I didn't think you would buy me presents if you ever found out that it was my birthday today," conceded Hiei.

"We are your friends, even if you don't think you have any or need any," stated Kurama.

Hiei gave Kurama a weird look as Kurama released his hold on his wrist. Hiei sighed and shut the door to Yusuke's apartment again.

"So your staying?" asked Yusuke.

"What do you think?" stated Hiei walking away from the door.

Kurama walked over Yusuke smiling, "Well that worked, he's here for now."

"Yeah, but how long will he stay?" asked Yusuke looking over at Hiei who was leaning against a wall of the opposite side of Yusuke's apartment, away from the rest of the people at 'his' party.

Kurama shrugged, "I was my job to get him here, I didn't think of a way to keep him here."

Kuwabara walked over, "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing," replied Yusuke and Kurama together.

"So is Hiei gonna open his presents then?" asked Jin in a very loud voice, that caused everyone to stare at him, "What!"

"Shh, inside voices," chided Touya quietly.

Jin waved Touya off, "Come on! It's a party!"

Hiei stared at Jin, thinking, he then noticed the alcoholic beverages sitting on the kitchen counter, "You've all been drinking."

"Just--hic--a little," said Koenma, who had already had to much, since he had never been allowed to drink alcohol before. Hiei shook his head, staring at the drunken prince.

Yusuke walked over to Hiei smiling, "Don't mind him, Jin decided to challenge Koenma to a drinking contest…You can obviously see who lost."

Hiei gave Yusuke a weird look, "I'm out of here." He took a step towards the door, but Yusuke caught him by the shoulders.

"Nope, you at least have to open your presents, first," stated Yusuke.

"Fine…" muttered Hiei, "Where are they?"

"They're over there," said Touya pointing to the presents, "You didn't see them?"

"Uh," Hiei looked over at the pile of presents that we actually rather noticeable, "I didn't…"

Yusuke started to laugh, "Geese for a guy with three eyes you sure are blind."

"Shut-up, Yusuke!" exclaimed Hiei giving the x-detective a death glare. Yusuke just smiled at him and pushed him towards the couch.

Hiei shook Yusuke off and sat down, the rest of the party circled around him. Yusuke sitting on his left side, Kurama on his right, Mitarai, Kuwabara, and Koenma were sitting on the floor in front of him, and Touya and Jin were standing behind the couch. Hiei looked around at the people who now surrounded him, waiting for him to open his presents, it was weird.

Hiei leaned forward and grabbed on of the presents off the coffee table at random. He looked at it, it was a long slender box wrapped in blue paper with pacifiers all over it. Hiei snorted, looking at Koenma.

"Hey, spirit world doesn't have a very good wrapping paper store," said Koenma crossing his arms.

"Yeah…" said Hiei unwrapping the present, which turned out to be a new katana, "Wow…this will actually be useful."

Koenma smiled, "Yeah, I figured you would need a new one, you're always breaking them and fixing them and breaking them again."

"Not on purpose," muttered Hiei picking another present up at random.

This one was a short slender box wrapped in a light blue paper, like Koenma's it had no card so Hiei had to guess who it was from. He thought for a moment it wasn't as obvious as Koenma's.

"Touya?" guess Hiei glancing back at the ice master.

Touya nodded, "Yep, good guess."

Hiei looked back at the present and opened it. Placed inside the box was a fine black strip of cloth.

"I figured you wouldn't want to wear those bandages over your Jagan forever, plus this will match your clothes a lot better," explained Touya shrugging, when Hiei gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah…" mumbled Hiei putting Touya's present back in it's box and setting it back on the table.

He picked up the box that was under Touya's. It was a flat square box wrapped in bright green paper with little green clovers on it. Hiei glanced at Jin, knowing he was from demon world, but he had an Irish accent so…

Jin smiled, "Yep that would be mine, it took a lot of thinking to figure out what to get you."

"Wow…" mumbled Hiei nodding his head slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing," replied Hiei returning his focus to the unopened present in his hand.

Jin gave him as strange look, "Open it then."

"Right," said Hiei as he opened Jin's present. He lifted the lid of the box to find that there was a kite inside, Hiei gave Jin a weird look, but Jin just smiled.

"Now you can enjoy the wind too, so I say," explained Jin.

Hiei didn't say anything just placed the box back on the table and looked at the other presents on the table. He noticed a small square one wrapped in newspaper, which by the looks of it was the classifieds.

Hiei picked up the present, "This could be from two people."

"It's from me," admitted Yusuke.

Hiei glanced a Yusuke and opened the present, he held up two CD's. One was Marilyn Manson's new CD, "Lest we Forget' and the other was H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty), 'Razorblade Romance.' Hiei looked at Yusuke, completely confused.

"I thought they would be right up your alley, listen to them I think you'll like them," said Yusuke giving a half shrug.

"No, I've heard them before and I do like them. It's just you could afford two fifteen dollar CD's but not wrapping paper?" asked Hiei.

"Uh, yeah…" muttered Yusuke.

Hiei set the CD's down and picked up a box about the size of a shoe box, the box and wrapping paper, which was purple with multi-color kittens on it, had holes in it. Hiei immediately knew who it was from. He glared at Kuwabara, thinking that he already knew what was in the box.

"Is there something wrong with you, Kuwabara?" asked Hiei.

Kuwabara shrugged, "Hey, I like cats, man."

Hiei unwrapped the box carefully, not moving the box at all and then opened the box. When he did and a black blur jumped out of the box and landed on his lap, making Yusuke jump slightly. Hiei looked down at the black blur and saw that it was what he thought it was, a pitch black cat.

He glared at Kuwabara again, "Why?"

"You need something to take care of, that way you can learn to care for something other then you self. It's a good life lesson," said Kuwabara in a serious tone.

"Are you becoming a doctor or a psychiatrist?" asked Hiei in a monotone placing the cat on Kurama's lap and picking up another present.

This one was a two inch by two in square box wrapped in dark blue paper. Hiei did process of elimination to figure out who it was from, not noticing that there were two presents left on the table.

"Mitarai," stated Hiei, sure that his guess was right.

"Uh…yeah," mumbled Mitarai quietly.

Hiei opened the present and picked out a miniature squirt gun. Hiei gave Mitarai an extremely confused look. Mitarai smiled slightly and glanced at the cat in Kurama's lap, Hiei looked at the squirt gun, then at the cat, then back to Mitarai.

"It's for training the cat," explained Mitarai.

"I see," said Hiei getting up and walking into the kitchen. He walked over to the sink and filled the squirt gun with water. He then came back into the living room and squirted the cat in the face, the cat just glared at him. Hiei sat back down staring at the cat, "Don't they freak out, when you do that?"

"Normally," said Kuwabara sounding slightly confused.

"Oh, thanks for getting me a demon cat, Kuwabara," replied Hiei sarcastically.

"Your welcome," retorted Kuwabara with a sarcastic smile.

Hiei rolled his eyes and looked down at the table, now noticing that there were two presents left. A long slender box wrapped in dark green paper and a large rectangle box wrapped in silver paper.

"That's from Yukina," said Yusuke pointing to the sliver one.

Hiei picked up the silver present, "Really?"

"Yep," nodded Yusuke.

Hiei opened Yukina's present carefully, it was heavy. As it turned out it was a scrap book filled with pictures of every one Hiei knew, his friends and family. They were surrounded by colorful paper and writing, captions of what was happening in the picture. Hiei paused on one were Yusuke and Kuwabara were apparently fighting over something, he could see Kurama and himself in the back ground staring at the twosome with the stupidest looks on their faces, _'Hiei and Kurama watch as Yusuke and Kuwabara fight over the last slice of pizza to stunned at their stupidity to say anything.'_

Hiei chuckled, he didn't know that someone had taken the picture, but he remembered what the argument was really about. It was from after Yusuke defeated Toguro in the Dark Tournament and Yusuke was beating up Kuwabara for pretending to be dead.

Yusuke looked at the picture, "Hey! Were did they get that!" He read the caption, "Fighting over the last slice of pizza?" he started to laugh, "Yeah, that's what we were fighting about."

Kurama looked at the scrap book, "Yukina got Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru to help her. Some of these are stills from spirit world intelligence, but most of them are pictures that the girls took on their own. It's nice."

Hiei nodded and Yusuke snatched the scrap book from his hands and started to look through it. Hiei glanced at Yusuke then picked up his last present, which, as process of elimination told him, was from Kurama. Hiei opened the present, it was a black sheath with a red dragon painted on it.

Kurama smiled, "It's reinforced with steal so you can use it in battle as well as your sword. It should come in handy don't you think?"

Hiei picked up the katana that Koenma had given him, with came without a sheath, and slid it into the sheath that Kurama had givin him. It was a perfect fit, "You and Koenma go shopping together?" he asked turning the sheath over and inspecting it.

"No actually," answered Kurama, "I've had that sheath for a while."

Hiei was about to reply when the cat jumped off of Kurama's lap and landed on top of Hiei's head. Hiei tried to glare at the cat, but found it difficult because he had to look up. Everyone started to laugh, Hiei tried to get the cat off his head but found he couldn't because it wouldn't leave.

"Someone get this thing off my head," muttered Hiei.

Kurama picked the cat up and set his lap again. The cat glared at Hiei again, then curled up on Kurama's lap and went to sleep.

"I think it likes you," declared Hiei, "You keep it."

Kurama shook his head, "No, your present, your cat."

"So what are you going to name it?" asked Yusuke looking over at the kitty.

"Her," stated Kuwabara, which earned him a weird look from everyone in the room, "It's a girl."

"What's wrong with just calling her cat?" asked Hiei, thinking it made no difference what he called it, because he was not planning on keeping it.

"Because it would be just like as if we called you demon all the time instead of Hiei," explained Kuwabara looking slightly annoyed.

"I call Kurama fox," stated Hiei.

"The hell you do," retorted Kurama also looking annoyed.

"Okay…" said Hiei shooting a confused look at Kurama, "I'll call her…uh…" he paused to think, what was he going to name the stupid cat? He couldn't think of anything.

"Come on Hiei, we know you can come up with something," stated Yusuke.

Hiei looked at Yusuke, "It's harder then you think."

"If u say so," replied Yusuke sounding unconvinced.

Hiei shot him another glare, "Jynx."

"Jynx?" asked Kuwabara sounding surprised.

"You wanna name her?" asked Hiei starting to get annoyed again.

"No I'm good," replied Kuwabara, "So what now?"

Yusuke thought for a moment wondering what else they could do, Koenma and Jin basically drank all of the liquor on during their little drinking contest, before Hiei had arrived. "How about cake and ice cream?"

"You are not singing 'Happy Birthday,'" stated Hiei.

"Aww, why not?" whined Yusuke as if he really wanted to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song.

"Because I hate that song," declared Hiei crossing his arms.

"Okay, no singing, but your blowing out the candles," said Yusuke going to get the cake. Hiei helped Kurama clear off the coffee table thinking about what kind of cake Yusuke might have gotten him.

Yusuke dimmed the lights and brought the cake out and set it in front of Hiei. It was just a normal sheet cake, with white frosting. Hiei counted the candles there was only six. Hiei arched an eyebrow looking at Yusuke, "You think I'm six?"

"No, that's just how long I've know you. Since I don't want to go over it or anything," explained Yusuke.

"You would have been safe with anything under one hundred," stated Hiei, then he blew out the candles. They all went out, except one.

"AHA! You have a girlfriend!" exclaimed Kuwabara, earning himself a weird look from everyone at the party once again. He looked around at everyone, "Shall I cut the cake?" He picked up the knife and cut the cake into pieces and handed them out to everyone without saying another word, his face rather red.

Everyone started to eat their cake, not noticing anything weird about it. That is, except for Kurama, who taken one bite and new why Yusuke said he was getting special cake for Hiei's birthday party. Kurama looked over at Yusuke, caught his eye and mouthed, 'This is coconut rum cake."

END


End file.
